Big Time Christmas
by Marvelous Shrinking Vampire
Summary: When Carlos Garcia and Katie Knight get stuck in NYC on Christmas Eve, they have to help the Ross Clan to get their parents home in time for Christmas while wondering how to get back to L.A. for Christmas in time. But what happens when romance blooms? Carlos/OC, Luke/Katie


**A/N: So I was watching the Good Luck Charlie and Jessie crossover, and this story popped into my head. Onto the motherfucking story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR or JESSIE. I DO, however, own McKenna Rivera.**

* * *

It was the most perfect Christmas for the Big Time Rush crew.

Carlos Garcia, James Diamond, and Logan Mitchell's families were coming down for Christmas! Kendall Knight's family already lived with him. Camille (Logan's girlfriend), Jo (Kendall's girlfriend), Lucy (James' girlfriend), and Carlos' new girlfriend Alexa would be coming over also. Once again, perfect Christmas.

Currently, the band, Kendall's family, and their girlfriends were gathered in the living room. The girlfriends were on their boyfriend's laps. Jennifer Knight (Kendall's mother) was making hot chocolate and Katie Knight (Kendall's younger sister) sat at her laptop, not tearing her eyes away from the screen. **(A/N: Sorry, probably a lot of parts in this story are going to sound like the Good Luck Charlie/Jessie crossover)**

There a "ping" sound, making everyone turn at the noise that had interrupted the comfortable Christmas silence. Katie eagerly clicked the E-mail, ignoring the stares and her big, brown doe eyes scanning the screen rapidly. She squealed and a bright smile took over her face.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" she shouted, hopping up.

"Why you so happy, Baby Sister?" Kendall asked, standing up.

"I got accepted into Walden Academy!"

Walden Academy was prestigious private school in New York City. Unless you could afford the pricey tuition or got a full scholarship like Katie just had, you would regret never being able to get in. It was an honor to get into the school or even offered to go there.

The Big Time Rush crew stood up, congratulating her.

* * *

"They said I have to be there tomorrow to sign in and to confirm I'm going there while they find someone I can stay with. Wait, who's gonna go with me? An adult has to be there," Katie said in a rush.

"I can go," Carlos volunteered. Every heard turned towards him

"What? I have someone to go see in NYC, anyways, and I'm 17. I can easily pass for 18 and plus, we'll be back in time for Christmas, right, Katie?" Carlos explained. Katie nodded.

"I guess you can, Carlos. I'll call your family and explain why you won't be here tomorrow. You two get packing. Alexa, Jo, Camille, can you help Katie? Kendall, James, Logan, you three help Carlos. I've also got to call Gustavo, Kelly, and MAYBE Griffin. I'll book Carlos and Katie tickets while we're at it," Jennifer instructed before leaving the living room to her own bedroom.

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to NYC!" Katie squealed the next morning. Carlos and Katie were up early for their flight. Yet, the others were up as well. Katie and Carlos were also the youngest of the entire BTR crew. They felt protective over them, plus they just _HAD _to say goodbye to them!

"Almost time to go," Jennifer stated, looking over Carlos and Katie to make sure their clothing was right for the bitter, NYC winter yet easily remove-able for the hot, L.A. winter.

Carlos had on his black hockey helmet-freshly glossed by the girlfriends of BTR. The black back-pack that was swung over one shoulder held a knitted scarf, mittens, a beanie to go under his helmet, his phone, his camera, and his iPad so they could Skype along with a change of black boots for the snow. Along with that, dark-wash skinny jeans, black Converse, and a navy blue V-neck completed the outfit. A black parka along with a sweater and a wallet was stuffed into the black weekend bag on his other shoulder.

Katie had her hair in a low, loose ponytail, in loose waves and casual enough for the flight. A slouchy, handmade messenger bag was also on one shoulder, holding her sleek MacBook Pro, her phone, her camera, her iPad, and a scarf, gloves, and beanie like Carlos along with tan-colored UGGs for the snow. She wore black leggings, a sleeveless white button-down, black ballet flats, and a classy, tailored black blazer. She wanted to look professional. A cute, puffy pink parka from the girls, a handmade knitted sweater, and some emergency money in a Ziploc bag was neatly organized into the pink weekend bag on her other shoulder.

They were definitely ready.

* * *

Katie and Carlos were about to get on board.

"You look over my baby girl, alright?" Jennifer said to Carlos. Carlos nodded, slightly afraid and Katie groaning. "Mooom," she whined, blushing in embarrassment as her mother's comment.

"Sorry, sweetie," Jennifer apologized.

"We'll watch over each other," Carlos promised. Katie nodded.

"I'll be back for Christmas, but then I have to go back to NYC for Walden," Katie explained, picking up her luggage. Carlos did the same with his luggage.

"Tell my folks and brothers I'll be back tomorrow?" Carlos asked Jennifer.

"Of course."

"We'll miss you, Garcia!" Camille said, hugging him with Jo by her side. Alexa pecked his lips one last time and Lucy gave him a heartfelt goodbye, stating she wasn't a huggy person.

Camille, Jo, and Alexa hugged Katie and Lucy did the same thing she did to Carlos.

"We'll leave you five alone," Jennifer said, leaving Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, and Katie alone.

"You might want to make your goodbyes quick. The girls' goodbyes and Mom's lectures took up at least 500 years of our time," Katie warned playfully. The five laughed.

"Carlos, you watch over Katie and keep safe. It sucks my baby sister is going to an entirely different city, but it would suck even more if you got hurt," Kendall stated to him.

"Katie," Kendall started, squatting down to her level. He whispered playfully in her ear, "Look after Carlos. He'll get lost five minutes once in NYC. And get him a corndog while your at it." The siblings smiled.

James turn.

"Okay, so this two-in-one. Go have fun, see some sights, and make sure to get some models' numbers. Carlos, pull as much pranks as you can before you come back and Katie, rock NYC in the way I know you can," he stated, bringing the two in for a hug.

And finally, Logan's turn.

"Also a two-in-one, like James. Carlos, go be as carefree and rebellious as you want. No one will stop you and Katie probably won't try to stop you. Katie, go have fun in NYC. I'm glad you two are going to love NYC, but I'm going to overjoyed once you two are back for Christmas," he told them.

"Bring it in!" Carlos told them and they hugged one last time as Jo, Camille, Alexa, Lucy, and Jennifer walked back over.

"Flight 795 for New York," announced a woman over the intercom.

"That's our flight," Katie said sadly. The duo began walking towards the plane and got settled in their seats.

"Let's wave at them from the window," Kendall suggested.

"Or...," James argued with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

* * *

"Holy. Crap," Katie gasped as the plane was about to take off.

"What's up, Baby Knight?" Carlos wondered.

"Look outside," Katie said, smiling a bit. Carlos leaned over towards wear Katie sat in by the window. He smiled as well. Jo, Camille, Alexa, Lucy, Jennifer, Kendall, Logan, and James all stood near the plane (not close enough to get sick or hurt), waving and shouting good-bye.

They waved back, laughing at their way of goodbye (which was no doubt James' idea) and mouthing good-bye right back as the plane finally took off.

"Will you be alright without your family and friends once you actually leave for Walden?" Carlos asked.

"To be honest, they said I had a choice. Walden is a REALLY good school. It could give me access to the most prestigious colleges around the world. If I say no, I'll probably regret it. But if I say yes, I'll regret leaving you guys," Katie admitted.

And Carlos couldn't help but hug her.


End file.
